Project Summary We propose to organize an international scientific conference on succinic semialdehyde dehydrogenase deficiency (SSADHD), a rare disease affecting approximately 200 individuals worldwide. The conference is meant to satisfy several unmet needs, including the need 1) to bring together all stakeholders in the field of succinic semialdehyde dehydrogenase deficiency (SSADHD) research (scientists, clinicians, patients, pharmaceutical industry), 2) to summarize advances in SSADHD research, including brain imaging and neurophysiology, biomarkers, clinical and pre-clinical therapeutic interventions, cellular and molecular pathogenesis, and genetics since the last SSADHD research conference in 2016, 3) engage young investigators in SSAHD and rare disease research, 4) disseminate progress via peer-reviewed publication of the conference proceedings, 5) provide a voice to patients and patient advocacy in SSADHD research. The conference will be held July 9-10, 2020, in Boston, MA, USA, and will be open to everyone interested without any restriction based on age, gender, racial/ethnic background, disability, or social origin. In-person and on-line attendance (webcast) will be offered. The conference will follow a traditional format with keynote/state-of-the-art lectures, scientific sessions with presentations and discussions, poster presentations, and Q&A and roundtables with patients, families and scientists.